Recently, different members with a metallic appearance that is produced by plating injection-molded resin articles have been used in the field of building materials, automobile components, portable telephones, electrical appliances, etc. However, as people have a growing interest in environmental issues, environmental influence of plating solutions used in the plating baths for processing those resin articles are increasingly seen as a serious problem. In particular, efforts are needed for prevention of leak of plating solutions, and there is a tendency to strengthen regulations on the compounds contained in such plating solutions.
Under such circumstance, some people have proposed in recent years that metallic formed parts that are produced by metal deposition on polyester film and subsequent forming should be used instead of plated parts. Such proposals include, for example, automobile components produced from metal-deposited, undrawn polyester film laminated to a resin sheet (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) Nos. 2004-98485). This proposal, however, uses an undrawn film which cannot have a high dimensional stability at high temperatures, and it is difficult to achieve uniform metal deposition. Furthermore, the resulting formed parts would suffer quality deteriorate with over time and would be low in chemical resistance. Other studies have proposed that in the case of biaxial orientation as well, such formed parts can be produced by using film of a copolyester with a relatively low melting point (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) Nos. 2004-122669 and 2004-130592). In such proposed film, however, the copolyester used is low in crystallinity, and therefore, noticeable spherulite growth takes place during the thermoforming process, and the film is likely to suffer white turbidity before and after the forming process, leading to formed parts with a poor appearance.
To solve this problem, the use of easily moldable film of polyethylene terephthalate which has a high melting point has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2001-347565), such proposed film requires a very large stress for deformation, and therefore, it is difficult to form it into required parts through a thermoforming process.
In another proposal, polyethylene terephthalate and polybutylene terephthalate is mixed to provide polyester film which is used to produce metal containers after being laminated to a metal plate (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. HEI 7-314625). In this proposal, however, the film is combined with a metal plate ten times as thick as the film by thermal adhesion with a low melting point polyester layer provided between them. The deforming stress for the forming is exerted mainly to the metal plate, and therefore the formability of the film itself has not a significant influence. However, an extremely large deforming stress will be required if forming is to be performed to produce such formed parts. Such forming would be virtually impossible.
It could therefore be advantageous to provide a film having a high dimensional stability at high temperatures to permit uniform metal deposition, suffering little changes in appearance during thermoforming, and being easy form at a low stress into the shape defined by the die. It could also be advantageous to provide a metallic film having a good metallic appearance and suffering little changes in appearance during thermoforming.